


Criminal Minds One-Shots

by Anglophile1971



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile1971/pseuds/Anglophile1971
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like. One-shots featuring characters from Criminal Minds. This is my first foray into the fandom so be gentle. I'm sure that eventually, I will take requests but at first, let's see how bad I suck at these, okay?__________________________________________________________________________________I own nothing to do with Criminal Minds, it's story lines or characters. I own only my own original characters and story lines._________________________________________________________________________________I'm sure that there will eventually be mature content. As always, reader discretion is advised.
Relationships: David Rossi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Shut Up And Drive

"Hey, little mama. You hanging out with us today?"

Camden grinned at Derek as she stepped through the glass doors of the BAU. "I thought I'd stop by and see Pen, but you are definitely a sight for sore eyes, sweet pea." 

She heard a throat clear behind her and turned to see the one person she had hoped that she wouldn't see. She felt her pulse kick into overdrive as David smirked at her and nodded, laying a hand on her back and stepping around her to move across the bullpen to his office, causing her breath to catch in her throat as he turned and winked at her.

"It's always good to see you, Cam. You really need to stop by more often."

Camden heard Derek snicker as she watched David disappear behind the door of his office. "Cam, you should really pick your tongue up off of the floor, baby girl."

Camden rolled her eyes before shooting the tall profiler a dirty look. "I don't know what you're talking about. Is Pen in her office?"

Derek just chuckled and nodded as he sat down at his desk. She waved at Spencer and Emily as she walked through the bullpen toward the short hall that led to Penelope's lair, as she called it. She knew that her cousin had told Derek about her crush on David, but she sincerely hoped that he was the only one that knew about it. God knew she was too old to be crushing on anyone, let alone one of Penelope's bosses, but he was handsome and charming, a combo that she found hard to resist.

She stopped in front of a closed door and knocked once, waiting to be allowed inside. When she heard her cousin yell, she keyed in the code into the box beside the door and waited for the light to turn green before turning the handle. When she closed the door behind her, Penelope turned in her chair and grinned before pointing to a bag on the small sofa.

"Can you hand me that hard drive?"

Camden lifted a brow as she gingerly picked up the clear bag labeled "Evidence". "Am I supposed to be touching this? Isn't there a thing about the chain of custody or something?"

Penelope rolled her eyes as she took the proffered evidence bag. "You're touching the bag, not the actual hard drive. Calm down." She smirked as she turned back to her desk. "To what do I owe this visit? Bored or looking for a certain Italian Stallion?"

Camden shot her a look as she plopped down on the sofa. "You really need to stop. Derek already got his digs in and I managed to make a complete fool of myself in front of Rossi. Cut me a break."

Penelope sighed and turned again in her chair. "I don't know why you don't just ask him out. I think he's interested in you too. I see the looks he gives you when he thinks nobody is looking."

Before Camden could reply, there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal the object of their conversation. "I wondered if you ladies would like to have lunch with me."

Penelope grinned and Camden could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "Oh, gee, I can't but Camden can. I just have too much to do here."

David turned to Camden with a small smirk on his face as she shook her head. "Nope, no can do." She made a show of looking at her watch and wincing as she practically jumped from the couch to her feet. "Oh wow, look at the time. I'm late for a meeting with my publisher. Another time, perhaps?"

David nodded as he held the door open for her. "Definitely another time. I'll walk you out."

She heard Penelope snort in amusement as she squeezed past him in the doorway, trying her hardest not to touch him in any way. She silently promised herself that she would smack her cousin the next time she saw her as they walked through the bullpen. Derek smirked knowingly from his seat on the corner of Spencer's desk as they walked through the room. Emily looked up and grinned as Camden made eye contact with her.

"Hey, Cam. Tonight, seven o'clock, O'Donnells." She pointed her finger. "Do not cancel this time."

Camden sighed and nodded. "I'll be there."

As they stood waiting on the elevator, David spoke quietly. "Drinks with the girls?"

Camden nodded as the doors opened and they stepped inside. "Yeah, once or twice a month when they're not on a case."

David nodded. "That's good. You spend too much time by yourself." As Camden wondered how he knew that, he stepped into her personal space, leaned down and spoke softly into her ear, making her suddenly very aware that they were the only ones in the elevator. "I make you nervous but Morgan, Reid, and Hotch don't. That's interesting."

Camden swallowed hard before shaking her head. "Are you profiling me?"

David chuckled and shook his head as the elevator opened into the parking garage. "Nope, it's just obvious." He shrugged. "As I said, it's interesting." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, making her gasp. "Have a great day, Cam, and don't be a stranger."

As she watched him walk away, she wondered what she had done to make it onto his radar. She shook her head, thinking that she wasn't sure if she could handle David Rossi.


	2. Shut Up And Drive (Part Two)

David and Hotch both cursed under their breath as they all hurried across the parking lot of O'Donnell's, trying to find the girls in the crush of people milling around. Morgan snorted and pointed toward the ambulance sitting off to the side of the building. They could see Camden leaning against the back by the open doors, holding a towel to her face with her right hand as an EMT wrapped her left.

"Rossi, I found yours."

Rossi swore under his breath as he turned to the other men with him. "Shit! I'll go check on Cam. You guys find the rest of the girls and make sure they're okay."

As he strode across the parking lot, he wondered why there was a police officer standing a few feet away from Cam, watching her every move. As he got closer, the officer noticed where he was headed and stepped into his path. David stared him down until the younger man broke eye contact. He heard Cam snort in amusement and looked to see her shaking her head at him.

"Don't intimidate the poor guy, Dave. He's just doing his job."

David ignored her for the moment as he turned back to the police officer. "Just what exactly is your job here? What happened?"

The officer looked at him then at Camden, who shrugged. He sighed and turned back to David. "She's going to be arrested for assault. I'm sure that as soon as she's booked, they'll post bail."

David glared at him before turning back to Camden. She flinched back a little at the fire that lit his eyes. If it was any other occasion, she'd wonder what came with that look, but right then she didn't really think that she wanted to know. "Who the hell did you assault?"

The officer stepped between Cam and David in an apparent protective stance, which made Camden grin. She thought it was sweet that the poor guy thought she needed protection from Rossi.

"I'm sorry Mr... "

David held up a hand as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and drew out his wallet. When he held it open in the officer's face, the younger man paled considerably. "It's Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, not Mister."

Camden cleared her throat as she stepped away from the ambulance. She threw her car keys to David before turning her back to the officer with her hands held out behind her. As he cuffed her, she nodded to the keys. "If your done throwing your FBI weight in his face, can you make sure that Pen gets my car home? I don't want it to sit here in the lot until Monday. It's the '65 Mustang."

David shook his head as he stepped closer and kissed her on the forehead, running a light hand over the bruising already showing on her cheek. "You won't be there until Monday. I'll be right behind you." He turned to the officer. "I don't want her booked until I get there, got it?"

The officer nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'll slow things down as much as I can."

David didn't wait to see them walk away, instead turning on his heels and heading toward the entrance of the bar. He had meant what he said to Cam. He'd be right behind her, but first, he had to find out exactly what had happened. When he stepped inside, he saw a group of men circled around another man who was holding a bar towel to his still-bleeding nose. David smirked before spotting Hotch and Morgan talking to Penelope, Emily, and J.J.

"What the hell happened?" He pointed toward the group of men. "I take it the asshole with the bloody nose is involved?"

Emily sighed as Penelope leaned against Morgan. "The asshat bought Cam a drink. When she turned it down, he took offense. When she informed him that she wasn't interested in going home with him, he punched her in the face and called her a tease." She shrugged and grinned. "Cam kicked him in the balls and when he was on his knees, she decked him. That's when the cops were called and he pressed charges."

J.J. nodded. "Yeah, he yelled louder than she did and his friends backed him up."

Aaron shook his head before nodding to a police officer and flashing his own credentials. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. I want that man arrested for assault and attempted sexual assault, and his friends are accessories."

The police officer shook his head. "Look, we arrested the girl based on his word."

Aaron shrugged. "Well, these ladies saw it all and are willing to testify that he acted first."

David stepped closer to the group of now-nervous looking men and smirked. "Like hitting women? Did it make you feel more manly?" When the injured one avoided eye contact, David got in his face. "How about you try that with me? I dare you."

The man backed up a step and shook his head. "Man, I don't want any trouble. I'll drop the charges."

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, I wouldn't either, man. This dude's an ex-Marine. He'll kick your ass and not think a thing about it."

David shook his head as he turned back to his group. "You heard him. Call it in. I'm going to get Cam."

_______________________________________________________________________________

When David walked into the precinct, he saw Camden sitting at the younger officer's desk, laughing at something he said as she held an ice pack to her face with her uninjured hand. The officer nodded and smiled when he saw David. 

"She's ready to go. The EMT said that her hand is just sprained. It should be good in a few days."

David nodded as he laid a hand on Cam's shoulder. "Come on, cara mia. Let's get you home."

When they got outside, Camden held out her good hand. "Keys? I'll drop you at home."

David shook his head as he unlocked the door of her Mustang and held it open for her. "I'm going to your place. I don't think you should be alone."

Cam rolled her eyes but got in the car and waited for him to shut the door. When he had gotten in and started the car, she looked at him. "I'm fine, you know. I don't need a babysitter."

David grinned as he started the car. "You're going to need help. You're left-handed."

She chuckled and shook her head. "How did you know that I'm left-handed?"

David winked at her as he put the car in gear. "I thought you didn't want me to profile you?"

Camden snickered and laid her head back on the seat. "You know what? Just shut up and drive."


End file.
